The All-New Wild Puffalumps
The All-New Wild Puffalumps is an animated TV show that is a reboot to the 1987 Nelvana cartoon The Wild Puffalumps. It is co-produced by WilliamWill Television, HiT Entertainment, and Nelvana. It premiered on March 23rd, 2015 on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon (Now Golden Koala Toon Tower). Plot Two kids named Holly and Kevin hop into a book about the Isle of Wild and hop in. In each episode, they along with the Puffalumps from the original cartoon (as well as a few new ones) have adventures on the isle. Meanwhile, two villain Puffalumps named Vulture (voiced by ) and Bat (Voiced by ) try to wreck their fun, but they always solve the problem whenever they appear. New Puffalumps Seven new Puffalumps (excluding the villains) are introduced in this series. Two more hero Puffalumps were added in season 2. *Kangaroo (Voiced by Lulu Ebeling): A female green kangaroo Puffalump with an Australian accent. This athlete loves to throw boomerangs just for fun. *Giraffe (Voiced by Grant Palmer): A male orange giraffe who is the tallest of the Puffalumps. Maybe clumsy and careless, but is nevertheless a hard-working fellow. *Penguin (Voiced by Cassandra Morris): A female magenta penguin Puffalump who is Walrus' girlfriend. She enjoys swimming and playing games of snowball fighting with Walrus. *Hippo (Voiced by Matt Hill): A male cyan hippo Puffalump that loves to eat, get dirty, and yell. His dirtiness and loud voice may annoy the others but is still a true friend. *Turtle (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh): A turquoise female turtle Puffalump who is often slow. While she can be tardy at times, she is always careful at what she is doing. *Rabbit (Voiced by Andrea Libman): The youngest of the Puffalumps, who is a 1 1/2-year-old white baby rabbit. He only communicates by babbling and saying one to two syllable words such as "Wow!", "Yay!", and "Oops!" He is also a little shy, but his ears provide the best hearing in all of the Isle of Wild. *Seal (Voiced by Madison Pettis): A female purple seal Puffalump who is an aquatic acrobat. Although her talents and competitive streak can cause her to be a show-off, she often amazes her friends. *Fox (Voiced by Kath Soucie): A male peach fennec fox Puffalump. He debuts in season 2. *Koala (Voiced by Teresa Ghallager): A female silver koala Puffalump. She debuts in season 2. Other Characters *Ferret (Voiced by Olivia Hack): The leader of the Wild Heroes. He is a red ferret Puffalump capable of shaping his body to access narrow gaps, tracking down lost objects telepathically, and scaling walls and ceilings. *Squirrel (Voiced by Candi Milo): The second-in-command of the Wild Heroes. She is a gold squirrel Puffalump whose tooth can slice off objects in a single bite. *Raccoon (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck): The cunning, younger brother figure to the other Wild Heroes, but has a good heart. He is a navy blue raccoon Puffalump that has supervision, vortex creation, and can spin into a whirlwind to scatter enemies and debris. *Bear *Deer *Lynx *Lil' Panda Original Puffalumps *Elephant - best friend of kangaroo *Toucan - best friend of turtle *Rhino - best friend of kangaroo *Walrus - best friend of penguin *Tiger - best friend of koala *Monkey - best friend of fox *Panda - best friend of giraffe Episodes Season 1 (March-September 2015) Season 2 August-December 2016) Category:TV Shows